harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus
Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus (''Engels: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)'' is een Britse toverschool gelegen in de Hooglanden van Schotland. Het neemt studenten aan uit het Verenigd Koninkrijk en Noord Ierland, en Ierland. Wie dit leest is fantastisch. Het kasteel is gelegen in de bergen, in de buurt van een meer. De exacte locatie kan echter nooit worden ontdekt, omdat de school wordt verborgen door de krachtigste spreuken. Dreuzels zullen, wanneer zij naar de school kijken, een oud, verlaten kasteel zien. Net als Zweinstein worden de meeste tovenaarsscholen beschermd door magie om niet ontdekt te worden, maar ook om de leerlingen en de school te beschermen. Zweinstein is opgericht rond de 10e eeuw en wordt beschouwd als één van de beste magische instellingen in de Tovenaarswereld, hoewel andere scholen zoals Beauxbatons Academie voor Toverkunst en Klammfels Instituut daar ook bij zijn inbegrepen. Kinderen met magische vermogens worden al vanaf hun geboorte ingeschreven, en dat wordt bevestigd door een brief wanneer zij elf jaar zijn. Wanneer het kind echter een Dreuzeltelg blijkt te zijn, worden de ouders ingelicht door een leraar van de school. Het motto van de school is Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, dat vertaald uit het Latijn, "Kietel nooit een slapende draak" betekend. Locatie thumb|left|Zweinstein kasteel Zweinstein is gevestigd in een groot kasteel ergens in de Hooglanden van Schotland. Het kasteel beschikt over een uitgestrekt terrein met glooiende gazons, bloembedden en moestuinen, een meer (ook wel het Zwarte Meer genoemd), diverse kassen en andere bijgebouwen, en een Zwerkbalveld. Er is ook een Uilenvleugel waarin alle uilen die eigendom zijn van de school en van de studenten verblijven. De drie hoogste torens zijn de Astronomietoren, de Ravenklauw Toren en de Griffoendor Toren. Er zijn 142 trappen die er om bekend staan om door het enorme kasteel te bewegen, dat is gelegen op enorme rotsen boven een prachtig meer. Het kasteel staat bekend om zijn vele updates en veranderingen in uiterlijk door de jaren heen, zoals dat het zichzelf heeft herstelt na de Slag om Zweinstein. Er moet worden opgemerkt dat sommige kamers in de school de neiging hebben om te "verplaatsen", net als de trappen van de Grote Trap. Albus Perkamentus zei ooit dat zelfs hij niet al Zweinsteins geheimen kende. Dit houdt in dat het kasteel vele eeuwen heeft meegemaakt en een lange geschiedenis aan oude magie heeft. De school is betoverd met verschillende spreuken en bezweringen die het voor Dreuzels onmogelijk maken om de school te kunnen zien. Zij zien namelijk alleen een ruïne met een aantal waarschuwingenborden. Daarnaast kunnen heksen en tovenaars niet Verschijnselen of Verdwijnselen op of van het terrein, behalve wanneer het Shoolhoofd besluit om de spreuk in bepaalde gebieden of over het gehele terrein op te heffen, om zo de school minder kwestbaarder te maken. Elektriciteit en elektronische apparaten kunnen niet worden gebruikt op Zweinstein. Hermelien Griffel gaf aan dat door de hoge niveau's aan magie, computers, radar en elektriciteit op hol slaan rond Zweinstein. Radio's zijn hier echter een uitzondering op. Rowling verklaart dit door te zeggen dat radio's niet worden aangedreven door elektriciteit, maar door magie. Geschiedenis Vroege geschiedenis frame|left|De Geheime KamerZweinstein werd gesticht rond 990 na Christus door twee tovenaars en twee heksen: Goderic Griffoendor, Helga Huffelpuf, Rowena Ravenklauw en Zalazar Zwadderich. Zij vertegenwoordigden elk een aspect van de persoonlijkheid die zij in nieuwe studenten zochten. Echter, kort na de oprichting van de school, kreeg Zwadderich ruzie met de andere stichters over bloedzuiverheid, en wilde alleen volbloed studenten toelaten. Hij vond dat alleen volbloed studenten het verdiende om magie te leren, maar de andere stichters waren het daar niet mee eens, vooral Griffoendor niet. Zwadderich verliet de school, maar niet voordat hij, in het geheim, de Geheime Kamer had gebouwd. Hij voorspelde dat alleen zijn eigen erfgenaam in staat zou zijn om het openen, en daarmee de Basilisk dat erin leefde te ontketenen om de school te zuiveren van alle Dreuzeltelg studenten. Ongeveer driehonderd jaar nadat de school werd opgericht vond het Toverschool Toernooi plaats tussen de drie meeste prestigieuze magische scholen in Europa: Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, Beauxbatons Academie voor Toverkunst en Klammfels Instituut. Dit toernooi werd beschouwd als de beste manier om tovenaars en heksen van verschillende nationaliteiten te ontmoeten. Het toernooi duurde zes eeuwen, totdat het dodental te hoog werd, en het toernooi werd stopgezet. Recente geschiedenis 1926 Op 29 November 1926 melde de Ochtendprofeet dat de beveiliging van Zweinstein moest worden verhoogd door het dreigende gevaar van Gellert Grindelwald. Eén van deze maatregelen was een spoedoverleg tussen het schoolhoofd en bezorgde ouders, en studenten die eerder naar huis werden gestuurd. 1942-1943 frame|left|Jenny's lichaam wordt verwijderd van ZweinsteinHet bestaan van de school werd twee keer bedreigd toen de Geheime Kamer werd geopend. De Kamer werd in 1942 voor het eerst geopend toen Marten Asmodom Vilijn, de Erfgenaam van Zwadderich en de man die later Heer Voldemort zou worden, deze in zijn vijfde jaar zat. Toen Jammerende Jenny werd gedood dreigde het Ministerie van Toverkunst de school te sluiten. Omdat Vilijn zijn tijd buiten Zweinstein in een weeshuis woonde, wilde hij niet dat de school zou sluiten (en dat zijn verzoek om tijdens de vakanties op school te blijven werd afgewezen door de situatie die hij had gecreëerd) en besloot hij om Rubeus Hagrid er in te luizen. Hoewel Perkamentus Vilijn wel verdacht, kwam Vilijn er toch mee weg. De Geheime Kamer werd echter in 1992 opnieuw geopend waardoor de waarheid naar buiten kwam dat niet Hagrid, maar Vilijn schuldig was. 1991-1992 In 1991 begon Harry Potter op Zweinstein. Hij stond toen al bekend als de jongen die Heer Voldemort had verslagen en begon al snel, met hulp van Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel, met het ontrafelen van het geheim van de Steen der Wijzen die op school werd bewaard. Harry ontdekte dat de toenmalige leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, Quirinus Krinkel, een gastheer was voor de nauwelijks leven Voldemort, die op zijn achterhoofd leefde. Voldemort wilde de Steen gebruiken om zijn oude glorie te herstellen en hem het eeuwige leven te schenken. frame|Harry Potter confronteerd Krinkel in de kamer Harry, Ron en Hermelien moesten een aantal moeilijke uitdagingen in de ondergrondse kamers doorstaan in een poging om, de door hun verdachte Severus Sneep, tegen te houden de Steen te stelen. In werkelijkheid was het Krinkel die de Steen wilde stelen. Harry ontdekte Krinkel in één van de kamers en was in staat om hem te verslaan, en wist daarmee ook te voorkomen dat Voldemort weer terugkeerde. Harry wist dit te doen toen hij erachter kwam dat, wanneer hij Krinkel aanraakte, Krinkel's huid verbrandde. Volgens de theorie van Perkamentus werden Krinkel's hart en ziel zo in beslag genomen door Voldemort en zijn eigen hebzucht en haat, dat hij het niet kon verdragen om iets zo zuiver als Harry aan te raken of vast te houden. 1992-1993 frame|left|[[Ginny Wemel's aanval op Mevr. Norks en de eerste boodschap op de muur]]In 1992 werde de Geheime Kamer opnieuw geopend door Ron's jongere zusje, Ginny Wemel, die onder de invloed was van een dagboek geschreven door Marten Vilijn. Het dagboek nam doormiddel van Vilijn's herinneringen bezit van Ginny, waardoor hij via haar de Kamer voor een tweede keer kon openen. Lucius Malfidus had, in opdracht van Voldemort en zonder te weten dat het dagboek een Gruzielement was, het tussen Ginny haar schoolboeken gestopt. Zijn bedoeling was om de reputatie van een aantal grote tovenaars, zoals Albus Perkamentus en Arthur Wemel (die zeer invloedrijk was met betrekking tot de Dreuzelbeschermingswet) te ruïneren. Harry ondekte echter de waarheid en vernietigde het dagboek en de Basilisk. 1993-1994 In 1993 ontsnapte Sirius Zwarts uit Azkaban. Sirius Zwarts was veroordeeld voor twaalf jaar in Azkaban voor de moord op twaalf Dreuzels en Peter Pippeling, en voor het verraden van de verblijfplaats van James en Lily Potter aan Voldemort tijdens zijn plicht als Geheimhouder. Men geloofde dat Zwarts achter Harry aanzat, omdat hij geloofde dat het doden van Harry Voldemort terug aan de macht zou brengen. Zframe|Sirius Zwarts' aanval op het schilderij van de Dikke Damewarts brak twee keer in op Zweinstein. De eerste keer scheurde hij bijna het schilderij van de Dikke Dame aan stukken, en de tweede keer om in de buurt te komen van Ron Wemel's "rat" Schurfie. Tijdens de tweede inbraak werd Ron echter wakker, gillend van angst, omdat Zwarts dreigend met een mes boven hem hing. Door zijn geschreeuw werd de hele Griffoendor Toren wakker en waarschuwde Anderling van het incident. Harry, Ron en Hermelien ontmoette Zwarts in het Krijsende Krot, samen met Remus Lupos, die een vriend van Zwarts bleek te zijn tijdens hun tijd op Zweinstein. Zwarts onthulde dat hij onschuldig was en dat het Pippeling was die had gedaan waar Zwarts voor veroordeeld was. Om Zwarts er in te luizen had hij zijn vinger afgehakt als bewijs, zichzelf in een rat veranderd (Schurfie) en zich al die jaren schuil gehouden. Zwarts was teruggekomen om Pippeling te doden, en nadat Lupos zijn verhaal had gehoord en hem geloofde, besloot hij om te helpen. Harry overtuigde hen echter om Pippeling naar het Ministerie te brengen en hem te overhandigen aan de Dementors. Toen ze Pippeling naar het kasteel wilde brengen wist hij te ontsnappen en keerde hij terug naar Voldemort om hem te helpen weer aan de macht te komen. Harry en Hermelien hielpen later Zwarts te ontsnappen op Scheurbek, met behulp van de Tijdverdrijver, en redde zowel Zwart's als Scheurbek's leven. 1994-1995 frame|Het [[Kerstbal]]In 1994 werd het Toverschool Toernooi hervat met deze keer krachtigere veiligheidsmaatregelen.Er werden echter meer donkere plannen gesmeed. Barto Krenck Jr., vermomd als professor Alastor "Dwaaloog" Dolleman , was er namelijk in geslaagd om Harry deel te laten nemen aan het Toernooi. Harry's betrokkenheid bij dit plan veroorzaakte hem veel ellende op Zweinstein, doordat de vertegenwoordigers van Beauxbatons en Klammfels, evenals vele studenten van Zweinstein, dachten dat hij een bedrieger was. Het was vanwege Krenck Jr. en zijn invloed over bepaalde huis-elfen dat Harry, samen met Carlo Kannewasser (die in opdracht van Voldemort werd gedood door Peter Pippeling), op het kerkhof in Havermouth belandde, omringt door Dooddoeners. Hier keerde Voldemort terug, met behulp van Harry's bloed. frame|left|Het duel tussen Voldemort en Harry Potter op het kerkhof in HavermouthVoldemort probeerde Harry te martelen en te vernederen met behulp van de Onvergeeflijke Vloeken. Hij gebruikte twee keer de Cruciatusvloek en één keer de Imperiusvloek, waarbij Harry de laatste wist te weerstaan. Harry wist echter te ontsnappen en waarschuwde alle vijanden van Voldemort, Perkamentus in het bijzonder, dat hij was teruggekeerd. Perkamentus richtte onmiddelijk opnieuw de Orde van de Feniks op. Veel mensen, waaronder de Minister van Toverkunst Cornelis Droebel, geloofde Harry echter niet. 1995-1996 frame|Omber's toespraak waaruit bleek dat het Ministerie zich met Zweinstein zou bemoeien In 1995 werd Zweinstein verder bedreigd toen het Ministerie van Toverkunst begon met het invoeren van "Onderwijsdecreten", als onderdeel van een plan om Albus Perkamentus te ruïneren. Dorothea Omber, de nieuwe leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, was het meesterbrein van dit plan. Met behulp van de Onderwijsdecreten nam zij langzaam de controle over Zweinstein, en verving uiteindelijk Perkamentus als schoolhoofd. Dit werd echter teruggedraaid door Hermelien en de Strijders van Perkamentus. Het Ministerie had vervolgens geen keus dan te accepteren dat Voldemort was teruggekeerd en Omber werd van Zweinstein verwijderd. 1996-1997 frame|left|Het [[Duistere Teken boven de Astronomietoren]]Tijdens het schooljaar van 1996-1997 werd Zweinstein, dankzij de nieuwe Minister van Toverkunst Rufus Schobbejak, bewaakt door Schouwers als bescherming tegen de opkomende duistere krachten. In 1997 werd Zweinstein echter aangevallen door een groep Dooddoeners. Draco Malfidus werd gedwongen voor Voldemort te werken uit angst voor zijn eigen leven en die van zijn familie. Als gevolg hiervan werd de veiligheid rond Perkamentus verzwakt, en werd hij uiteindelijk gedood door Severus Sneep. Naar aanleiding van deze verschikkelijke tragedie, werd Minerva Anderling benoemd tot waarnemend schoolhoofd, hoewel de veiligheid van de school aan een zijden draadje hing. Er was geen zekerheid dat Zweinstein open zou blijven. Uiteindelijk werden de "vastgestelde procedures" gevolgd en moest het Schoolbestuur hier over beslissen. 1997-1998 frame|Sneep als schoolhoofd Ongeacht het besluit van het Schoolbestuur werd, door de overname van het Ministerie door Voldemort, ieder kind dat in aanmerking kwam voor Zweinstein, verplicht naar Zweinstein gestuurd. Er werden nieuwe, militaire eisen opgesteld, zoals het bewijzen van bloedzuiverheid. Dit was zodat Voldemort de gehele tovenaarswereld vanaf een jonge leeftijd in de gaten kon houden, en zo de Dreuzeltelgen uit te roeien die geen kennis hebben voordat zij naar Zweinstein moeten, met de mogelijkheid om nooit op Zweinstein te arriveren of naar huis terug te keren. Dreuzelkunde, waarbij Dreuzels werden neergezet als vreselijke wezens, werd een verplict vak, terwijl Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten slechts Zwarte Kunsten werd genoemd, waarbij de studenten illegale vloeken leerde. Severus Sneep werd benoemd tot schoolhoofd, terwijl Alecto en Amycus Kragge, leraren Dreuzelkunde en Zwarte Kunsten, werden aangesteld als Sneep's vervangende schoolhoofden. Het was een tijd van grote terreur, waarin niemand zeker wist wie vriend of vijand zou kunnen zijn. Na 1998 frame|left|Voldemort's laatste nederlaag door Harry Potter en het einde van de [[Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog]]In mei 1998 vond de Slag om Zweinstein plaats. De Slag eindigde met veel doden aan zowel de goede, als slechte zijde. Met dank aan Harry Potter werd Heer Voldemort eindelijk vernietigd en werd de vrede in de tovenaarswereld herstelt. Minerva Anderling werd het nieuwe schoolhoofd van Zweinstein en Harry werd benoemd tot ware held. Zweinstein heeft tijdens de Slag veel schade opgelopen. Meerdere gebieden van het hoofdgebouw en de aangrezende gebieden werden in brand gestoken of opgeblazen, en het Zwerkbalveld werd grotendeels verwoest door brand. Na de Slag werd Zweinstein weer hersteld. Sommige studenten, zoals Hermelien Griffel, keerde in 1998 terug naar school om hun school af te ronden. In 2017 was het normale schoolleven weer teruggekeerd op Zweinstein met Anderling nog steeds als schoolhoofd en Hagrid nog steeds als terreinknecht. Vele kinderen van voormalig Zweinstein studenten gingen nu zelf naar Zweinstein, en Marcel Lubbermans werd leraar Kruidenkunde nadat hij was gestopt met werken als Schouwer. Schooljaar frame|De Zweinstein Express op [[Perron 9 3/4]] Ieder schooljaar begint op 1 september. Studenten reizen meestal met de Zweinstein Express, die vertrekt vanaf Perron 9 3/4 van King's Cross Station in Londen, om stipt 11 uur. Er zijn ook andere manieren om op Zweinstein te komen zoals met een bezem, Brandstof of gewoon Verdwijnselen en Verschijnselen naar een nabijgelegen locatie, zoals Zweinsveld. Het missen van de Zweinstein Express om welke reden dan ook is een groot probleem, maar kost de student geen punten, zolang hij of zij maar op Zweinstein is voor het begin van het schooljaar. De Zweinstein Express brengt de studenten naar Zweinsveld, waar de eerstejaars samen met de terreinknecht op traditionele wijze het Zwarte Meer oversteken, en uiteindelijk in een ondergrondse haven onder Zweinstein belandden. De oudere studenten reizen met rijtuigen die worden getrokken door Terzielers (onzichtbaar voor iemand die geen getuige is geweest van de dood) naar het kasteel. Het Welkomstfeest vindt plaats in de Grote Zaal. Dit feest bevat het sorteren van de nieuwe studenten, gevolgd door een paar woorden van het schoolhoofd, waarna het banket van start gaat met grote hoeveelheden voedsel en drinken. Het feest wordt afgesloten met opnieuw een paar woorden van het schoolhoofd met de mededelingen voor het nieuwe schooljaar. thumb|left|Leerlingenkamer van GriffoendorNa het diner worden de studenten naar hun Leerlingenkamer begeleidt door hun Klassenoudste. Dit is een speciale tijd voor de nieuwe studenten om te wennen aan de nieuwe omgeving, gezien de lessen de volgende dag meteen beginnen. De roosters worden tijdens het ontbijt uitgereikt door het Afdelingshoofd. Na twee weken vinden de Zwerkbal kwalificaties plaats, net als de Vlieglessen van de eerstejaars. Een schooljaar op Zweinstein is opgebouwd op een soortgelijke manier als niet-magische scholen en universiteiten in het Verenigd Koninkrijk, met een drie-termijn jaar dat wordt onderbroken door vakanties met Kerstmis en Pasen, en wordt afgesloten met een zomervakantie van negen weken. Studenten hebben de mogelijkheid om tijdens de Kerst- en voorjaarsvakantie op Zweinstein te blijven. Degenen die kiezen om in het kasteel te blijven hoeven geen lessen te volgen en vieren Eerste Kerstdag met een diner. Er zijn ook geen lessen in de week van Pasen, maar deze week is vaak minder leuk vanwege de grote bergen huiswerk die de leraren geven ter voorbereiding op de eindexamens. frame|[[Zweinsveld tijdens Kerstmis]] Naast de pauzes en weekenden zijn er geen vakanties. Studenten uit het derde jaar of hoger mogen echter regelmatig een bezoek brengen aan Zweinsveld. Er zijn normaal gesprokken vier feesten per jaar: de Openingsceremonie aan het begin van het jaar, het Afsluitingsfeest aan het eind van het jaar, en met Halloween en Kerstmis. Feesten worden ook georganiseerd tijdens speciale gelegenheden, zoals tijdens Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker, toen er een feest was vanwege de start van het Toverschool Toernooi. Afdelingen Studenten op Zweinstein worden gesorteerd in vier afdelingen: Griffoendor, Huffelpuf, Ravenklauw en Zwadderich. Schoollied Zweinstein heeft een schoollied, dat voor zover bekend alleen in het eerste boek gezongen wordt. Iedereen mag het lied op zijn eigen melodie en tempo zingen. Het schoolhoofd laat met behulp van zijn toverstok de tekst zien. Dit is de tekst: Zweinstein, Zweinstein, zwijnig Zwijnstein, Leer ons toch volop. Of we nu oud en kaal zijn, Of jong met een puistenkop. Prop onze hoofden vol met weetjes, Hopelijk voelen ze zich daar thuis, Want nu zijn ze leeg en tochtig, Vol vliegjes, stof en gruis. Leer ons wat het weten waard is, Maak ons ietsje minder dom, Doe je best, dan doen wij de rest, En studeren onze hersens krom! Ook zingt de Sorteerhoed elk jaar een ander lied. Ron denkt dat de Hoed het hele jaar door een lied bedenkt om op de eerste schooldag te zingen. Harry heeft pas in het vierde boek door dat het elke keer een ander lied is omdat hij in het tweede en derde jaar niet bij de sorteerceremonie was. De grootte van het kasteel thumb|Dementors bij ZweinsteinHet kasteel van Zweinstein is zo groot dat het huis van de Duffelingen gemakkelijk in de Grote Zaal gepast zou hebben. Dit wil heel wat zeggen. Het kasteel staat aan een meer. Er rusten betoveringen op zodat als Dreuzels naar het kasteel kijken, ze alleen maar een ruïne van een kasteel en een bordje met dat ze moeten oppassen voor instortingsgevaar zien. Schoolhoofden File:1st Headmaster.jpg|Eerste schoolhoofd van Zweinstein File:Unidentified Headmaster1.jpg|Onbekend schoolhoofd File:Heliotrope Wilkins.jpg File:PhyllidaSpore2.jpg|Philippa Zwam File:Eoessa.jpg File:Amberose.jpg File:Vulpus.jpg File:Everard 1.jpg|Everhard File:VindictusViridian3.jpg File:Professor Quentin Trimble.jpg File:Limebert.jpg File:PhineasNBlack.jpg|Firminus Nigellus Zwarts File:Basil Fronsac Old.jpg File:Walter Aragon.jpg File:Newton Scamander.jpg|Newt Scamander File:Dippet Portrait.jpg|Armando Wafelaar Albus Dumbledore.jpg|Albus Perkamentus Dorotheaomber.jpg|Dorothea Omber File:Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Sneep ProfessorMcGonagall.jpg|Minerva Anderling Plaatsvervangende Hoofden Albus Dumbledore.JPG|Albus Perkamentus|link=Albus Perkamentus File:Mcgonagall headshot.PNG|Minerva Anderling File:Alecthog.jpg|Alecto Kragge File:Death Eater-Amycus Carrow-02.jpg|Amycus Kragge Hoofden van de Afdelingen File:Wallofportraits.jpg|Goderic Griffoendor File:Sada2.jpg|Zalazar Zwadderich File:Wallofportraits2.jpg|Helga Huffelpuf File:Rowena Ravenclaw WWHP.jpg|Rowena Ravenklauw File:1942.jpg|Hildebrand Slakhoorn 1253806314531 f.jpg|Albus Perkamentus File:ProfessorMcGonagall-HBP.jpg|Minerva Anderling File:Flitwickarmourbattle.png|Filius Banning File:PSprout.png|Pomona Stronk File:Snape3.jpg|Severus Sneep File:Slughorngreathall.jpg|Hildebrand Slakhoorn Griffoendor *Goderic Griffoendor *Albus Perkamentus *Minerva Anderling Huffelpuf *Helga Huffelpuf *Pomona Stronk Ravenklauw *Rowena Ravenklauw *Filius Banning Zwadderich *Zalazar Zwadderich *Hildebrand Slakhoorn *Severus Sneep Personeel Zweinstein heeft een groot aantal getalenteerde professoren die les geven aan de leerlingen. Andere funcie zijn bijvoorbeeld: concierge, jachtopziener of sleutelbewaarder. Hoofden van Zweinstein * Professor Everhard * Diederik Fanielje * Dina Deuvekater * Firminus Nigellus Zwarts * Armando Wafelaar * Albus Perkamentus * Dorothea Omber * Minerva Anderling * Severus Sneep * Schoolhoofd van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus tijdens 1792 Plaatsvervangende schoolhoofden * Minerva Anderling * Amycus Kragge * Alecto Kragge Hoofden van afdelingen Griffoendor *Goderic Griffoendor *Albus Perkamentus *Minerva Anderling Huffelpuf *Helga Huffelpuf *Pomona Stronk Ravenklauw *Rowena Ravenklauw *Filius Banning Zwadderich *Zalazar Zwadderich *Firminus Nigellus Zwarts *Hildebrand Slakhoorn *Severus Sneep Hoogleraren Astronomie *Professor Sinistra Voorspellend Rekenen *Professor Vector Verzorging van Fabeldieren *Professor Staartjes *Professor Hagrid (1993 - 1995) (1996 - ?) *Professor Varicosus(1995) (tijdelijk) Bezweringen *Professor Banning Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten *Professor Mijmerzoet (voor 1950) *Professor Quirinus Krinkel (1991-1992) *Professor Smalhart (1992-1993) *Professor Lupos (1993-1994) *Barto Krenk Jr. (vermomd als Alastor "Dwaaloog" Dolleman) Alastor Dolleman(1994-1995) *Professor Omber (1995-1996) *Professor Sneep (1996-1997) *Professor Kragge (1997-1998) Waarzeggerij *Professor Zwamdrift *Professor Firenze Kruidenkunde *Professor Stronk *Professor Lubbermans Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst *Professor Kist (? - ?) Dreuzelkunde *Professor Krinkel (? - 1990) *Onbekende mannelijke leerkracht (1990 - 1993) *Professor Bingel (1993 - 1997) *Professor Kragge (1997 - 1998) Muziek *Professor Banning (geeft les aan het koor) Toverdranken *Hildebrand Slakhoorn (? - 1981) (1996 - ?) *Severus Sneep (1981 - 1996) Gedaanteverwisselingen *Albus Perkamentus *Minerva Anderling Verschijnselen *Wilco Draaisma Ondersteunend Personeel Concierge *Argus Vilder Verpleegster *Poppy Plijster Helers *Poppy Plijster Jachtopziener *Ogg (1940 - 1968) *Rubeus Hagrid (1968 - ?) Scheidsrechter Zwerkbal *Madame Hooch (1990 - ?) Hoofd van de Bibliotheek *Irma Rommella (1990 - ?) Onbekend *Niet-geïdentificeerde vrouwelijke leraar (I) *Niet-geïdentificeerde vrouwelijke leraar (II) *Niet-geïdentificeerde vrouwelijke leraar (III) *Niet-geïdentificeerde vrouwelijke leraar (IV) *Niet-geïdentificeerde vrouwelijke leraar (V) *Niet-geïdentificeerde vrouwelijke leraar (VI) *Niet-geïdentificeerde vrouwelijke Zweinstein werknemer (VII) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (X) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke leraar (IV) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke leraar (V) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke leraar (VI) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke leraar (VII) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke leraar (VIII) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke leraar (IX) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke leraar (X) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke leraar (XI) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XII) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke leraar (XIII) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XIV) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XV) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XVI) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XVII) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XVIII) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XIX) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XX) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XXI) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XXII) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XXIII) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XXIV) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XXV) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XXVI) Bron en:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry fr:Poudlard pl:Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie * Categorie:Scholen Categorie:Toverscholen Categorie:Locaties van Gruzielementen Categorie:Gruzielement vernietiging locaties Categorie:Locaties